


Dioscuri

by centipedelove (TheLigeia)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Hyun, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Slight twincest, Twins!Baekhyun, omega baek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLigeia/pseuds/centipedelove
Summary: Omega twins Baek and Hyun are opposites: Baek is the rebellious black sheep of the family, while Hyun is the beautiful and reserved golden child. Alpha mafioso Park Chanyeol has a debt to collect from the Byuns, and he wants them both.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> A little while in the making, if anyone follows me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/CentipedeLove), you knew this was coming. The tweetfic I started before deciding to turn this into a full fic is still up if anyone wants an idea of how this AU starts off, but I will be expanding quite a bit on what I had and changing a few details here and there. That being said, this should be an interesting journey that I hope everyone enjoys as much as I've fallen in love with this AU myself.
> 
> ♣ ♣ ♣
> 
> Side ships:
> 
> Kaisoo
> 
> Xiuchen
> 
> Seho

Trepidation. If Baek had to choose a word to describe what he felt, trepidation would be a good one. Being told to get dressed and join the rest of his family in the sitting room had all the hairs on the back of his neck and arms standing on end. His father usually pretended he didn’t exist, so he didn’t like not knowing why they were having a family meeting. It made dread rest heavily in his stomach like a rock.

Baek threw on a layered shirt and dark jeans, attaching an ear cuff with a chain to his earring on his right ear. He never understood why his father hated his pierced ears so much, but it was just one thing on a very long list that seemed to include just about everything Baek did. He didn’t have the energy to care much anymore about his father’s opinions on how he dressed.

As expected, his father’s lips curled into a sneer as he took in how Baek was dressed as the omega approached the sitting room. Unlike normal however, his father refrained from commenting on his appearance this time.

“Your mother and brother are waiting for you.”

Baek didn’t respond to him, pushing past his father to head inside. His mother barely acknowledged him entering the room, but Baek felt himself relaxing the moment he saw his identical twin. Hyun looked as confused about what was happening as he was, but the other omega offered a small smile to his older twin.

Mr. Byun looked at his sons and snorted. “We’ll have to make this quick, Park will be here any minute.”

Baek watched his father head over to the small bar on one side of the room, filling his glass with something that reeked of strong alcohol. It took a second for Baek’s brain to register everything, and he stiffened when he recognized the name his father spoke of.

“Since when do you know the Parks?” Baek blurted, stunned. He hadn’t known his father had become so friendly with the mafia.

The Park family were known amidst higher class social circles for being extremely wealthy, and their elite mafia status was an open secret within some social circles. They were as feared as they were respected, especially the alpha son who was the one rumored to be running the darker aspects of the family business. All Baek knew of the alpha was that he was one of the most dangerous men in Korea at the moment. Baek felt his skin crawling at the thought of the same man showing up at their  _ home _ .

“That’s none of your concern,” Baek’s father snarled, downing the contents of his glass and pouring himself another round of liquor. “Such a disrespectful little brat.”

Baek ignored how the words stung, glaring silently at his father. He was too used to this kind of treatment to let himself be outwardly affected anymore.

“I owe Park Chanyeol, and now it’s time for me to pay up,” Mr. Byun sighed, before turning to sneer at the eldest twin. “You’ll finally be of some use to me, at least.”

Realization dawned slowly, mortification taking over as Baek fully grasped the weight of his father’s words. There was only one thing his father could be implying, with their family's social standing. “You mean—”

“That’s right, you get to be Park’s little breeding bitch.”

The room was silent. Hyun was frozen in horror, while the mother of the twins simply remained with her eyes trained onto the carpet. She knew about the arrangement, Baek realized, suddenly feeling lightheaded. It was just a few days ago that Baek and Hyun were celebrating their 21st birthday, and now Baek’s world was being torn out from under him in one fell swoop. How  _ dare _ his father think he can sell him off so easily?

“No,” Baek growled, trembling with outrage. Panic was starting to well up, leaving him choking out his words. “You have no damn right!”

“ _ You _ don’t have a choice,” Mr. Byun snapped, irritated. His already thin patience was wanning.

“You can’t sell me off like… like I’m fucking livestock! I know you think I’m a disgrace, but I’m still your  _ son! _ ” Baek’s voice cracked, betraying the terror his anger overshadowed. His father’s hatred towards him was no secret, but he hadn’t realized the man would be able to sell him off like it was nothing.

“I’m your father, I can do what I please with you,” Mr. Byun snorted. “You’ve pushed me for far too long.  _ You’re _ the one who decided not to take your brother’s place, so this is how you’re going to be useful to me for once in your goddamn life.”

Baek might as well have been slapped, as hard as he recoiled. He knew exactly what his father meant, and the guilt and anger welling up in him rendered him speechless.

“Seungjin, Mr. Park is going to be here soon,” Mrs. Byun interrupted softly, squeezing Hyun’s hand in hers. The younger twin had tears trickling down his face, too horrified by everything to speak.

“Right, let’s get Hyun out of here. I promised an omega son, and I’m not going to let Park have a choice of which one,” Mr. Byun huffed.

A knock interrupted before anyone could move, and a servant poked his head inside the door. The beta looked rather terrified, glancing at the alpha Byun. “Mr. Park is here,” he announced.

Baek backed away from the door, suddenly nauseous. He was already out of time.

Mr. Byun quickly set his glass down, swearing. He’d barely taken a couple steps before an overwhelming alpha presence pushed into the little parlor, and Park Chanyeol stood before them.

Baek had expected someone older, from the rumors he’d heard of the Parks’ alpha son. Park Chanyeol didn’t look too much older than the twins, with his dark hair pushed up away from his face and a rather indifferent expression in place. He was also startlingly attractive; his ears protruded a bit and his long legs had a slight bow to them, but it didn’t take anything away from his handsome, serious face and tall frame. The power exuding from his presence alone was enough to make Baek feel a little weak in the knees.

The tall alpha didn’t speak, ignoring Mr. Byun’s greeting as he scanned the room. He glanced between both twins, head tilting inquisitively.

“You said you only had  _ one _ omega son.”

The alpha’s deep voice made goosebumps break out over Baek’s arms, and all he could do was stare up at the alpha. Park Chanyeol wasn’t breaking eye contact.

“A liar as well as a thief,” Chanyeol drawled, unamused. Mr. Byun jolted when Chanyeol’s gaze finally snapped to him, regarding the other alpha with a cold, penetrating stare. “I should have known you complied too easily.”

“T-They’re our only children,” Mr. Byun stuttered, trying to defend himself. “We didn’t want to lose them both.”

“You made your choice rather quickly then,” Chanyeol remarked dryly. “Which one is supposed to be my mate?”

Mr. Byun grabbed Baek by the arm, dragging the omega forward. “This is Baek, the oldest of the twins.”

Baek knew he was trembling as he stared up at the alpha with wide-eyes, unable to find his voice. He wasn’t usually one to be so timid, but the overwhelming presence of the mafioso kept him rooted firmly in place.

Chanyeol was surprisingly gentle as he reached out, tilting the omega’s chin up as he studied his face.

“You are awfully beautiful,” Chanyeol murmured. There was something almost reverent in his tone, like he was observing some sort of otherworldly beauty. It made Baek blush, despite himself.

It didn’t seem like Chanyeol was the type of alpha who would hurt him, but that was only a small relief. It didn’t take away from the fact that he was going to be separated from his family, from his  _ twin _ . Hyun was going to be stuck with their father while Baek was forced to mate with one of the most dangerous alphas in Korea.

Tears started welling up in his eyes before Baek could help it. That seemed to take the alpha off guard; Chanyeol‘s expression faltered only for a moment, but it was enough for Baek to risk asking.

“Please don’t separate us,” Baek breathed, barely audible. “I c-can’t leave him.”

Chanyeol seemed to get the hint, glancing over to the other Byun twin. Hyun had tears streaming silently down his own face, gaze trained firmly on his brother.

“What? What did you say?! You better not have offended him already,” Mr. Byun hissed, stalking towards the eldest twin.

Chanyeol raised himself to his full height, looking down at the older alpha as he stepped between him and his son. “I can handle him myself.”

The authoritative tone made Mr. Byun stop in his tracks. “A-Ah, of course. He’s yours now, after all,” Mr. Byun agreed. Baek tried to ignore how relieved his father looked at the idea.

“The other twin…” Chanyeol started, drawing Hyun’s gaze. “What is your name?”

“H-Hyun, sir,” the younger omega stuttered, bowing his head politely. He quickly wiped his remaining tears away, gaze trained on the floor like his mother.

“Come join your brother,” Chanyeol requested, taking a step back from Baek.

Hyun knew better than to resist, moving to stand next to the other omega. Their hands laced together immediately once they were side by side, an instinctive gesture.

Chanyeol glanced at their interwoven fingers before looking between the two of them, contemplating.

“Totally identical,” Chanyeol mused, thoughtful. His gaze lingered on Hyun for a second, glancing at his dyed, golden brown hair. “Well, minus the hair.”

“You had your fun Park, now let’s be done with this,” Mr. Byun growled, seething where he stood. “We already made our agreement.”

Chanyeol’s glare was scathing when he turned to face the Byun alpha.

“We did,” Chanyeol remarked, lips curled into a sneer, “but that was before you lied to my face.”

Mr. Byun flinched, startled.

“I wouldn’t have argued if you had been honest, but I see letting you off the hook as much as I already have was a mistake. I should have killed you the moment I found out you were stealing from me,” Chanyeol huffed, barely concealed anger rolling off of him in waves.

It was rather amazing how rapidly the color drained from Mr. Byun’s face.

“You were already willing to give up one, so both boys in exchange for your pathetic head remaining attached to your shoulders shouldn’t be so unreasonable.” Chanyeol’s grin was sharp, his eyes dark and dangerous.

Both omegas froze, wide-eyed as they stared up at Chanyeol. He… he wanted them both?

“You can’t be serious,” Mr. Byun spluttered, gawking.

“Why not?  _ You _ were the one who suggested giving me one of your boys in the first place,” Chanyeol countered.

Even Mrs. Byun seemed surprised at the revelation.

“You really wanted to get rid of me that badly?” Baek croaked, trembling as he gaped at his father.

Mr. Byun didn’t reply, avoiding all the eyes on him.

“You might be a bigger crook than I am,” Chanyeol chuckled darkly. “What a piece of shit.”

Chanyeol slung an arm around each omega, openly sneering at the stunned elder Byuns when the twins didn’t resist being pulled closer to him. “This will be the last time we do business together, Byun Seungjin.”

The alpha turned, leading the twins with him as he exited the parlor. Two betas the twins didn’t recognize were waiting outside the door, looking a little taken aback at the sight of the omegas under Chanyeol’s arms.

“ _ Two _ of them? Chanyeol, what–”

“I know, Junmyeon. We’ll deal with that later, let’s just get them out of here first.”

Chanyeol turned from the one named Junmyeon towards the beta with a round, youthful face. “Minseok, have Sehun and Jongdae help the twins gather what they need. Are Kyungsoo and Jongin still at the house?”

“Jongin left with the kids, but Kyungsoo should still be there.”

“Good, call him and let him know there’s been a change of plans. Call Yixing too; we need to have a meeting tomorrow morning when he arrives.”

♣ ♣ ♣

Baek was silent as he tugged a suitcase out from the back of his closet, ignoring the beta with the catlike grin that had followed him into his room—Jongdae, as the beta introduced himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used it; the last family trip they had been on, the twins were probably only eight or nine, and there had been no way the omegas were allowed to go on trips by themselves once they were older; their father would never have permitted it.

Baek moved on autopilot, retrieving what he couldn’t imagine leaving behind. He didn’t even completely fill one suitcase, and could only stare at the second one where it sat open. Was that really all that still mattered to him from his childhood home? His phone, laptop, chargers, toiletries… All that was left was clothes. He’d never owned very much to begin with, but everything he actually cared to take could be easily packed into a single suitcase…

“Is that everything?” Jongdae was frowning as Baek stared blankly at the empty suitcase next to him.

“Everything that matters,” Baek murmured. It was a little shocking, seeing firsthand how little kept him attached to this place. Aside from his brother, of course.

As if on cue, Hyun peeked his head into the room, a slight flush to his face. The tall omega was behind him, his face schooled into indifference as he glanced around Baek’s bedroom.

“Hyun? What is it?” Baek rose to his feet, confused at the sudden sight of his twin.

“Nothing really, just… Do you maybe have room to pack something for me?” Hyun seemed a little nervous to ask.

“Sure? What is it?”

Hyun flushed darker, before stepping into the room, a chest with a combination lock cradled in his arms. Baek knew exactly what it was, and felt his own face heating up a little. He hadn’t even thought about those.

“I… just really didn’t want Dad to find them,” Hyun mumbled, his embarrassed gaze trained on the floor. Baek shuddered a little at the thought.

“Fuck, no way is he getting his hands on those. Yeah, I have room for them,” Baek said, taking the chest from his brother and ignoring the confused looks on the faces of Park Chanyeol’s associates.

“There… really wasn’t much of value here, was there?” Hyun asked, looking at the suitcase that Baek had packed. “We don’t even really have any family photos or anything like that worth taking.”

Baek openly scoffed as he set the chest into his empty suitcase. “Not like any of those are worth keeping anymore. As far as I’m concerned, you’re my only family now.”

“I can’t believe Dad could be so heartless…”

“ _ You _ should know better than anyone what he’s capable of,” Baek huffed, grimacing. “At least that part is over.”

“Yeah…” Something seemed to change in Hyun’s eyes, realization settling in. He stood a little straighter, his gaze firm. “He’s never going to use us again.”

Baek could only offer a small smile in return; their father wouldn’t be able to use them, but that didn’t mean they were going to be safe under Park Chanyeol’s watch either. Mafia were mafia, after all.

“Oh, I did find something else you might want while I was looking around,” Hyun said suddenly, retreating back to his room before Baek could ask what his twin meant. Hyun popped back into the room with a small grin, a plush rabbit in his hold that Baek recognized immediately.

“I thought Dad threw him out,” Baek gasped, taking the toy bunny from his brother’s hands. It was a slate gray color, almost blue, with long floppy ears and little stars dotted across the white bottoms of its feet and undersides of its ears. He hugged the bunny close unconsciously, glancing up at Hyun.

“Dad was going to, but I must have hid him away at some point with Patches and forgotten where I kept them,” Hyun remarked. Hyun was cradling his own plush puppy, which was almost the same shade of light brown as Hyun’s dyed hair. The stuffed dog had a cream colored ear and spots, and the same star covered undersides of its feet and ears as Baek’s bunny.

“Man, I haven’t even thought about Bonnie in years,” Baek mumbled, frowning at the toy in his hands. Their father had deemed them too old for something like a stuffed animal once the twins had both been old enough to start going into heat. Baek had cried a lot; he was only fifteen at the time, and the stuffed bunny was one of the only comfort items he’d had to hold when he was overwhelmed by his first heat. He’d cried over a lot of changes in his life back then.

“I hid him a little  _ too _ well,” Hyun apologized, sheepishly grinning at his brother. “Now they won’t have to be buried in my closet anymore though.”

Baek stroked one of the long, floppy ears absently, before carefully packing the stuffed bunny into one of his suitcases. He packed Hyun’s stuffed puppy for him as well, sighing as he rose to his feet. “Well, time to finish packing.”

The twins really didn’t have many clothes or accessories to take with them, so nearly everything fit into their suitcases. What little remained, the omegas fit into smaller backpacks or overnight bags, and before long, all that was left in their rooms were the big pieces of furniture they couldn’t take with them. It barely looked like anyone had lived there once they were finished.

Jongdae and the tall omega helped the twins carry everything downstairs, where Chanyeol and the betas from before were waiting for them. Baek quickly avoided eye contact when the alpha looked towards the twins, instead his gaze settling on where his parents stood off towards the side. His mother was expressionless aside from the tears pooling in her eyes, and his father just glared at him, visibly shaking with rage. Baek only raised his chin defiantly; it didn’t matter what their father thought anymore, neither of the twins were ever coming back.

Baek didn’t glance behind himself once as he left his family home. He helped load everything into the back of a massive Mercedes, and barely processed anything past crawling into the backseat with Hyun. Chanyeol and the beta named Minseok sat in the front seats, while the other two betas and the tall omega got into a separate car.

Baek kept himself together as the car pulled out of the driveway, his parents standing outside and watching them leave. He was okay as their figures faded out of view, and their family home disappeared behind them. He was okay realizing he would probably never see either his parents or their home ever again. He was okay right up until Hyun reached out to hold his hand, and the sob torn from his throat startled even himself.

The tears came without stopping, Baek’s shoulders shaking as he cried. He was so scared about going with Park Chanyeol, and so  _ angry  _ that his father had taken away so much from the twins. How much of their youths did their father ruin, only to sell them off when he was done with them, his own children?

“B-Baek,” Hyun stuttered, barely managing to say that much between his own sobs. He reached out, and Baek immediately hugged his twin close. Hyun buried his face against Baek’s shoulder, both omegas hugging each other close as they cried.

“I hate him,” Baek hissed, his throat already sore from crying. “I never want to s-see that bastard’s face again.”

Baek hid his face against his brother’s hair, unaware of the two in the front seats listening in.

Minseok grimaced as he glanced back at the twins, the distress radiating off of the omegas making his heart ache. He spared a look towards Chanyeol, seeing the alpha’s jaw clenched and his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. The anger in his gaze was raw, intense enough without the pheromones of a couple distressed omegas permeating the air. Byun Seungjin was very lucky they were already leaving; Chanyeol had wanted to kill the man  _ before _ the omegas cried.

Tentatively, Minseok reached out to rest his hand on the alpha’s knee, trying to pull him out of his rage. Chanyeol jolted a little, sparing a quick, confused glance at the beta before keeping his eyes back on the road.

“Just focus on getting them home,” Minseok murmured, giving Chanyeol’s knee a reassuring squeeze. “We can deal with Seungjin later.”

Chanyeol relaxed slightly, some of the tension in his hands releasing. There was no further acknowledgement, but Minseok knew the alpha was just trying to keep himself calm; an angry alpha wouldn’t help the distressed twins. Things were going to be stressful enough for both omegas without Chanyeol making them more nervous.

Minseok kept his eyes on the twins throughout the rest of the car ride, relieved when their crying eventually came to a stop. They looked so young, curled into each other and quietly sniffling and wiping the last of their tears away from their eyes. Neither of them said another word for the duration of the ride, and they both looked exhausted.

Only when they reached a gated drive did the twins perk up a little, their curiosity getting the better of them. They watched Chanyeol punch a code into the keypad, and the gate slid open for them and the car behind them to enter. A house appeared in view, and the twins couldn’t help the startled sounds they released.

The Park estate was as grand as either of them could have imagined. A fountain stood in front of a beautiful tudor style home, with a detached garage off towards the side. The grounds were impeccable, and a little archway stood at the entrance of a stone path leading towards the front of the house. It was a huge residence, but there was also something homey about it; at least the place wouldn’t  _ feel _ like a prison.

Chanyeol pulled the car to a stop, getting out of the vehicle. A shorter alpha wearing round glasses over almost as round eyes greeted him as he approached from the main entrance, watching everyone exit both vehicles. The round-eyed alpha observed as the twins got out of the Mercedes, his gaze unreadable.

“Identical twins… What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?”

Chanyeol could only sigh, watching Sehun and Jongdae help the twins unload their bags.

“I don’t know Kyungsoo, I really don’t.”

♣ ♣ ♣

The interior of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. Baek and Hyun couldn’t help the wonder in their eyes as they took everything in. The Byuns had been well off, but the Parks were on a whole different level; some of the art covering the walls alone looked far above anything their father could have ever afforded.

“Unfortunately, only one room was prepared for you, but we can remedy that later,” Chanyeol remarked, startling the twins out of their ogling.

The alpha turned towards the staircase in the foyer, where his associates were already carrying up everything the twins had brought with them. Chanyeol looked far calmer than he had been at the Byun residence, and his gaze was patient as he looked at the twins.

Baek and Hyun glanced at each other, before moving to follow Chanyeol as he led them up to the second floor. He pushed open a door at the end of the hall, stepping back to allow the twins inside. Baek entered first, Hyun holding his hand as he followed.

The bedroom was beautiful, with large windows facing the backyard of the estate grounds. There was a queen-sized four poster bed with a royal blue comforter, a gorgeous black vanity and dresser, and even a massive walk-in closet. The decor was minimal, and even the desk towards the far corner of the room was bare, save for a lamp. It wasn’t suffocating or overly ostentatious, thankfully.

Both omegas stood, jaws slightly agape, as they took everything in. Chanyeol looked amused when the twins finally glanced at him, making them flush slightly in embarrassment.

“Looks like that’s everything,” Jongdae cut in, setting down a suitcase next to the foot of the bed. The rest of the luggage was piled nearby, looking mostly undisturbed.

“Good, thank you.” Chanyeol turned his full attention to the twins as the rest of his pack filtered out of the room.

“That room there,” Chanyeol said, pointing towards a door near the bed, “leads to the bathroom. Your room is free for both of you to do what you’d like with, and we can get another room ready for you if you’d prefer not to share.”

Baek gripped Hyun’s hand tighter, Hyun leaning closer to his twin. Chanyeol’s gaze softened a little.

“Regardless, let me know if you need anything. I have some more business to attend to before dinner, so you can unpack or just relax here if you’d prefer. I’ll let you know when it’s time to eat,” Chanyeol assured, bowing his head politely before exiting the bedroom.

The twins watched until the alpha closed the door behind him, and they both leaned into each other in relieved once he was out of sight.

“He’s… kinder than I would have anticipated,” Hyun murmured, glancing around the room again.

“Just because he hasn’t been a total piece of shit yet doesn’t mean much,” Baek snorted, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. The mattress was just how he liked it, on the softer side, but still firm.

“I know, but I don’t get the feeling he’s the type who would hurt us. He seems sincere about us being comfortable here.”

“Yeah, because taking a mate against their will is something to be feel  _ comfortable _ about,” Baek scoffed, digging his nails into the comforter. He felt himself trembling again.

Hyun recoiled, hurt by the accusation. “You know that’s not what I meant…”

“I know, you’re just trying to help,” Baek sighed. “Sorry.”

Hyun joined him on the bed, wrapping his arms around his brother. “It’s okay to be scared, Baek,” Hyun murmured, stroking his brother’s hair as he felt his twin start to cry against his chest.

“We got out of one hellhole just to fall right into another,” Baek sobbed, clinging tightly to his younger twin. “I wanted to get you out of there, but not just to be stuck somewhere else!”

Hyun just hushed him, fighting back his own tears as he tried to soothe the other omega. “As long as we’re together we’ll figure this out, okay? We’ll give Park Chanyeol one hell of a fight if he tries anything.”

Baek chuckled a little despite his tears. “Yeah, because  _ you _ could take on an alpha like that.”

“Hey! I totally could!” Hyun protested, smacking his brother’s shoulder. It drew another soft giggle from his twin, who fell back onto the bed as Hyun tackled him. The twins tried half-heartedly wrestling each other into submission, breathlessly giggling and giving up after a little while to just cuddle. More than anything, they were both exhausted.

Baek was quiet for a while, Hyun’s fingers combing through his black hair as they both gathered their thoughts. “Hey…”

“What is it?” Hyun glanced at Baek, curious.

“When… When he c-claims me,” Baek stuttered, his voice cracking a little, “you’ll still be there for me, right?”

“What kind of question is that?! You didn’t leave me behind before, so I’m not doing that to you,  _ ever _ ,” Hyun huffed, offended. “Besides, if Park Chanyeol was going to claim you, I think he would have done it already. He seemed kind of confused by this whole mess too.”

Hyun… had a point. Chanyeol would probably have claimed Baek in the parlor when they’d first met if he’d really wanted to. Baek didn’t know if that thought was comforting or not.

“Either way, you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Hyun assured, hugging Baek close. “We’ll just have to play this by ear for a while.”

“Yeah,” Baek agreed, hugging his brother back. He really hoped it would be that simple, for both of them.

The omegas were still curled up together when Chanyeol returned, the alpha letting himself into the room when there was no response after his knocking. Chanyeol almost called out upon entering, but stopped himself when he caught sight of the twins.

Baek and Hyun were fast asleep, their legs tangled together as they clung to each other. It drew a small smile to Chanyeol’s face. Cute.

The alpha could only imagine how exhausted the two of them had been. They’d be hungry eventually, but for now Chanyeol opted to let them rest. They’d had a long day.

Quietly, Chanyeol backed out of the room. There would be time to figure everything out later.


	2. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyun and Baek meet the rest of Chanyeol's pack. They seem friendly enough... for now.

_ Everything was muffled and blurry. Multicolored shapes morphed and rippled against a hazy background, and all sound was compressed like trying to hear something underwater. Hyun didn’t think he was underwater though, for there was a heavy weight holding him down. _

_ Hyun tried to move, to alleviate the suffocating feeling accompanying the heavy pressure, but the weight just pushed down harder as he struggled. He cried out, pained and scared, but no sound escaped him. The muffled sounds grew louder. _

_ Tears welled in Hyun’s eyes as he couldn’t move, couldn’t find his voice, no matter how hard he struggled. He was sobbing with no sound coming out. Why? _

_ One of the blurry shapes started to focus, and Hyun cried harder as it became clear that it was his father. His father, who was only glaring at him while he struggled and sobbed. Why? Why was this happening? _

_ Hyun saw his father start to speak, but didn’t hear a word as his eyes shot open and he gasped for air. _

The ceiling above was unfamiliar, but solid, not at all blurry like the horrible dream that still had Hyun trembling. He blinked, coming back to his senses, his heart racing as he tried to shake off the nightmare and remember where he was. It wasn’t as bad as some of his nightmares could be, but he hadn’t had one in a while…

There was stirring next to him, and Hyun seized up, panicked as he whipped his head to see who lay next to him. Immediately Hyun relaxed, seeing it was only his twin still sleeping soundly next to him. Baek didn’t seem to have been woken up by Hyun’s nightmare, stirring only for a moment and remaining asleep. Knowing Baek had been with him while he slept helped Hyun calm his racing heart, and let his mind focus on remembering what had happened as he looked around the unfamiliar bedroom.

It was morning, judging by the light coming in through the large windows and the birds singing outside. Hyun wasn’t sure how long he had slept, but he was sure it was at least twelve hours. He remembered coming to the Park estate now that he was more awake, and remembered  _ why _ they had ended up at the house of Park Chanyeol.

Hyun wasn’t sure what to make of the alpha. As much as logic told him he couldn’t trust the man, there was also something non-threatening about him. He’d given the twins their own space, when he could have easily claimed either of them immediately and had his way with them. Aside from being mafia, he seemed fairly physically powerful too, yet he’d been almost gentle with Baek back in the Byun family parlor. It didn’t line up with the rumors Hyun had heard about the alpha. Still, Hyun knew he couldn’t let his guard down too much. He’d made that mistake before.

Carefully trying not to disturb his twin, Hyun slid out of bed and tread quietly towards the door Chanyeol had said was a bathroom. The interior was black and white, with white tile floors with marble patterns, white walls with a solid black midsection all the way around, and black counters with black sink basins in front of a few plain mirrors. There was some artwork on the walls to add a little bit of color, but everything was rather modern and minimalistic. There was a shower and what looked like a jacuzzi tub on the far side of the bathroom, as well as another door that was locked when Hyun tried the doorknob.

Hyun was curious about the locked door, but left it alone in favor of returning to one of the sinks. He splashed some cold water on his face, trying to wake himself up a bit more. He’d have to find his medication to help him sleep soon, if he wanted to avoid any worse nightmares than the one he’d had. He needed to shower too; sleeping in the same clothes as he’d left the Byun residence in had him feeling rather grimey.

A door opened while Hyun was washing his face, and the omega looked up, freezing when he saw Chanyeol’s reflection in the mirror. The alpha had entered the bathroom from the locked door, and seemed as surprised to see Hyun there as the omega was to see him. His hair was down this time, making him look younger, especially since the alpha was just in sweatpants and a plain white T-shirt unlike the dress shirt and blazer from the day before. Hyun was most surprised by the tattoos: Chanyeol had plenty of ink covering his arms, that had been hidden by his jacket yesterday.

They both stared at each other for a moment through the mirror, before Chanyeol cleared his throat and bowed his head slightly in greeting. Hyun mimicked the gesture, feeling his face heating up a little as he realized there was still water dripping down his face. He glanced around for anything he could use, and blinked when a towel was held out towards him.

Chanyeol had approached without him realizing it, and Hyun knew he was rapidly turning red as he accepted the offered towel with a timid “thank you.” The alpha just gave a slight smile, and Hyun tried to ignore what a handsome look it was compared to the mostly stoic expressions from yesterday. He at least was able to hide his face with the towel as he fought away the blush.

“Whenever you and your brother are ready,” Chanyeol said, drawing Hyun’s gaze again, “there is breakfast in the kitchen. The rest of the pack is in the house, so it might be rather…  _ lively _ today.”

“O-Oh, alright,” Hyun stuttered, caught off guard. He hadn’t really thought about food, but he’d fallen asleep before either he or Baek had dinner. Breakfast sounded kind of amazing, though he definitely was going to shower first if there were others present in the house. “We’ll be down whenever Baek wakes up.”

Chanyeol nodded, before excusing himself and exiting the restroom again. Hyun hadn’t realized he’d tensed up so much until he automatically relaxed once the alpha was no longer in the room. He knew he couldn’t let himself get too comfortable, but he also didn’t want the alpha to think Hyun was totally terrified of him. He was just… cautious. Unsure what to think of him, and of their entire situation.

Hyun retreated back to the bedroom, just in time to see Baek looking around as he sat upright.

“Morning,” Hyun greeted, smiling as Baek whipped his head to look at his twin. “Did you sleep okay?”

“There you are,” Baek sighed, relieved. “I… I guess slept pretty good considering it’s morning already. What about you?”

Hyun just shrugged, walking over towards the pile of their bags still sitting at the end of the bed. “Okay, considering I forgot my meds. Not bad though,” Hyun assured when he saw Baek tense.

“I can’t believe we slept so long… Yesterday was exhausting.”

“Yeah, but I’m starving more than anything. Apparently breakfast is in the kitchen, but I want to shower first,” Hyun remarked, digging through his bag for a change of clothes.

“That sounds perfect,” Baek groaned, yawning as he climbed off the bed. “Is the shower big enough to share?”

Hyun grinned, nodding. “Big enough for three people, probably. The bath too.”

“Fucking awesome. I’ll enjoy that as long as we’re here,” Baek declared, looking for his own clothes.

The twins took their time enjoying their hot shower, helping each other wash their hair. The water pressure was fantastic, and the shower was more than comfortable enough for both of them to fit inside together. It had been a long time since the two of them were even able to shower together, so they were going to make the most of it; they didn’t want to leave each other for longer than necessary.

It was after eleven by the time the omegas were dry and dressed, and both of them were starving.

“I hope there’s still food left,” Hyun murmured, pouting at the thought of missing another meal. He didn’t know how big Chanyeol’s pack actually was.

The twins could hear voices from what appeared to be the kitchen, and they both peered around the doorway to see who all was present. A quick headcount said there were eight adults, including Chanyeol and the ones the twins had seen yesterday, but surprisingly there were two pups there as well. A boy and a girl, who were flitting between pack members excitedly.

“Soojung, stop teaching your brother bad habits,” an alpha scolded. He was the one with the round eyes and stockier figure that had been waiting when the twins first arrived at the Park estate. He seemed to be the one making the food, dishing out another serving of something that smelled incredible as he spoke.

“Yes Papa,” the girl—Soojung—said, but she giggled mischievously. The alpha that was apparently her father just shook his head.

“Ah, it looks like our sleeping beauties have joined us!” The twins jumped, startled, as the beta that had helped Baek pack yesterday grinned at them. Immediately all eyes were on the two omegas, and Hyun immediately wanted to cower behind his brother.

“Come on in! There’s plenty of food,” Jongdae assured, getting up to grab a couple plates for the boys. Two chairs were pulled out for them, which the twins timidly took while their plates were stacked with food before being set before them.

“Eat as much as you like, there’s lots of food left,” the alpha cook assured.

Baek was almost drooling at the food before them, and Hyun’s stomach rumbled. They both weren’t shy about digging in, marveling at how great everything tasted.

“You two must have been starving,” an omega with slightly darker, beautifully tanned skin remarked. He was cradling his pregnant stomach as he sat, his smile soft and warm. “Kyungsoo went a little overboard to make sure you’d have plenty of things to choose from.”

“As if you’re not eating for two yourself,” Kyungsoo snorted, bringing a plate over for the pregnant omega and kissing his temple. The tanned omega just grinned, delighted as he thanked his mate.

“We still haven’t done proper introductions have we?” Jongdae remarked, thoughtful. “You obviously know Chanyeol, but I’m Jongdae, and this is my mate Minseok.”

Minseok just grinned, tugging the other beta into his lap. Baek found himself raising an eyebrow. Two male betas as mates? Unusual, but he supposed a mafia pack didn’t care much about societal tanoos. They seemed happy, as Jongdae was practically boneless in Minseok’s hold.

“Junmyeon and Sehun you two also saw a little yesterday, our resident lovebirds,” Jongdae cooed teasingly.

Junmyeon, the beta, just shook his head in exasperation. Sehun’s face didn’t change much, but the omega looked smugly pleased.

“Kyungsoo is our unofficial chef, and he and Jongin are expecting pup number three in a couple months,” Jongdae added.

“I can’t wait, being pregnant is exhausting,” Jongin sighed, but he was beaming. “Soojung and Jongseok are going to be wonderful big siblings.”

The little omega girl and alpha boy preened at their father’s words, grinning proudly. The pups were cute, Baek could admit that much.

“Lastly is Yixing, our Chinese ambassador,” Jongdae joked. “He connects us to our extended pack members, including his mate. They’re not here much, but Yixing travels back and forth a fair amount.”

Yixing chuckled at the introduction, his grin revealing a deep dimple. “It’s nice to meet you two, I hope you slept well after everything.”

Baek chose not to respond, focusing on his food. Hyun huffed at his twin, offering a small, apologetic smile to the alpha. “We slept fine, thank you.”

Hyun glanced at his twin for a moment, before deciding to take the initiative. “I’m Hyun, and this is Baek.”

“Baek and Hyun,” Yixing repeated, thoughtful. “I don’t think I’ve ever met identical twins before.”

“At least Hyun has dyed hair while we try to learn how to tell you two apart,” Junmyeon chuckled.

Hyun reached up to touch his hair, a little self-conscious. He would have to dye it again fairly soon to keep up the color, but he did like the honey-brown shade quite a bit. It suited him, at least he thought so.

The pack kept chatting as they finished their food, Chanyeol alone remained silent while he ate. The twins couldn’t help but glance at him where he sat on the other side of the room. The alpha seemed to have a lot on his mind, and the twins weren’t the only ones to notice.

“Yeol, help me clean up if you’re finished eating,” Kyungsoo chided, drawing the other alpha’s gaze.

Chanyeol nodded, finishing the last of his food before moving to assist the other alpha. He glanced towards the twins, who immediately dropped their gazes back to their own meals.

Jongdae seemed to notice the slight tension in the atmosphere, swallowing the last of what he was eating before speaking up. “You two haven’t gotten a tour of the house yet, have you?”

The twins glanced up, shaking their heads.

“Not yet,” Hyun remarked. “We pretty much slept as soon as we got here.”

“The kids and I can show them around, I know the rest of you have a meeting to conduct still,” Jongin offered, the pregnant omega grinning as his kids cheered excitedly.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both glanced at each other.

“I’ll go too, since I’ll have to catch a flight home tomorrow anyways,” Yixing hummed, stretching as he rose out of his seat. “As long as that’s good with you boss,” Yixing added, looking to Chanyeol.

“Fine by me, I can fill you in afterwards. Soojung, Jongseok, can I trust you to show the twins around?” Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow at the pups.

Both kids nodded enthusiastically, chorusing “Yes, Uncle Yeol!” and making the rest of the pack grin at them.

“Good. Whenever you’re ready then,” Chanyeol said, giving a small, patient smile.

Jongin and Yixing led the way out of the kitchen, each pup grabbing the hand of one of the twins to pull them along. The rest of the pack watched fondly, while Kyungsoo turned towards a pensive Chanyeol.

“Don’t expect them to be comfortable too quickly; this is a big change for everyone involved.”

“I don’t know if I can ever expect them to feel comfortable here, given the circumstances,” Chanyeol sighed. “I wish I had known what I was agreeing to.”

“Don’t blame yourself, blame that bastard Byun,” Kyungsoo huffed. “Saying his son agreed to the arrangement… I shouldn’t have been surprised he lied about that too, on top of everything else.”

“True enough,” Chanyeol snorted. “Neither of them seemed upset at leaving  _ him  _ behind.” It was hard to get the image of the crying omegas out of his head.

“Do you think we need to delay your Japan trip? We scheduled it assuming you’d be mated by now,” Kyungsoo realized.

Chanyeol cocked his head to the side as he ran through the details in his head, considering his options. “No, I still won’t be leaving for two weeks, and delaying any longer would just cause unnecessary issues. I’ll have to speak to the boys about everything myself later.”

Kyungsoo nodded, returning to cleaning up the kitchen. “They seem like good kids, even if the dark haired one is more aloof.”

“That’s to be expected I suppose,” Chanyeol mused. “How things progress from here… we’ll just have to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to finish than I could have anticipated for what ended up being a fairly small chapter. I don't really have much of an excuse other than that this is just kind of introductory filler still, and not much is happening yet so I wasn't super motivated to keep working on this fic lately. Hopefully now things will start moving a little quicker for this fic, but don't count on it too much knowing me (oops).
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this little intro to Chanyeol's pack, and if you've followed this story since I started the tweetifc, you'll probably notice some of the changes! I hope anyone waiting for an update for this for so long isn't too disappointed by this chapter, and I love you all for waiting so patiently while I've been struggling with it. <33

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who has been waiting for this, thank you for your patience! I was hoping to have this done quite a while ago, but I got pretty sick for a couple weeks and just generally had a lot going on that prevented me from finishing the first chapter as quickly as I had hoped to. Regardless, chapter 1 is finally done!
> 
> To keep up with what kind of progress I'm making on this on my other fics, as well as some exclusive content, I highly recommend following my [twitter](https://twitter.com/CentipedeLove)!


End file.
